Leaving this world
by MysteryFighter
Summary: Maria finely has chance to leave this world...Permanently... and she decides to take it.Not your standard Suicide fanfiction! This was made when I was really sad and down and just wanted it all to end.


_Your bottle's almost empty  
You know this can't go on  
Because of you  
My mind is always racing_

I looked towards everyone, they looked so happy but where am I in this? I'm in the corner watching them I couldn't help but hate the fact I actually fear just talking to them, not like I'm actually scared of them but... it just I LIKE being alone to much, I hate depression so much.

_The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins  
But it's all over for, it's all over_

I looked at my watch in pure sadness only a hour before I leave this world...Forever... I let out a sigh and started to pick up my backpack unlike Lori and Them I like to walk home even though they fear I will get captured, Who cares I'm just blemish in their memory banks.

_For you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over_

I walked toward the door and like I expected nobody noticed I left or even cared a bit. I made it out the door not noticing I was being watch by someone. I looked around the rock mountains with a silent smile on my lips before I started to walk home.

_I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you  
My mind is always racing _

It wasn't that far away actually just down the road theres a cabin and thats were I lived. As I looked around it looked very peaceful and theming with life, There were birds flying all around, Critters moving about, and of coarse the occasional predator here and there.

_And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it  
And now your trip begins  
But it's all over for, it's all over _

I made it to the cavern in five minutes or close to it I, I walked in There wasn't anything special about it. I looked at the kitchen, a smile escaped my lips as I looked towards the knife drawer.

_For you, for you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you, for you  
__When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over_

I sighed sadly and walked over to drawer and picked out a big knife. I picked it up and I admittedly felt a sharp pain and dropped it. I looked down a saw a cut, it wasn't deep it was just like a paper cut.

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over _

Ah what the hell and walked upstairs to the bathroom where I was going to end it all and opened the door and was engulfed in sadness and grief. This was where my brother killed himself, Where my boyfriend... 'No get that memory out of my head' I screamed to myself mentally. I put the the knife down on the sink and started the bathwater.

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for  
(You, for you)_

I don't know how long I waited for it to fill up before finely it was full and I stared to take off my close and picked up the knife then started to walk over to the bathtub. I step inside the bathtub and slowly went down and I let out a pleasurable sigh and put the knife up to my wrists and slowly started to cut them.

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over_

_( You, for you) _

You probably heard the term 'your life passes before your eyes right before you die' well its all true. I saw my parents leave me in my brother when we were only ten, When I moved to japan, When I met Coby,Lori and Bud, How scared I was when my boyfriend raped me, How scared I was meeting the Cybertronians and the Destrons, How I witnessed my brother die in my arms, and right now as I cut my wrists and slowly started to bleed out. I felt my body start to slowly die and go under the water, Then I felt my self get picked up. I started to stared into the optics of Vector Prime.

"Maria Why?" was all he said then I muttered something to him that I can see stunned him.

"I always did love you" then I blacked out and I felt my body release. I died in his arms without ever getting an answer from him.

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over_

Suddenly I found myself in a beautiful, There were People running around with animals, Elegant flowers everywhere, There were also many Transformers here to, a thought passed through me 'Their war was that bad?'. Then I sudden realization I'm finely died and now I'm home.

"My daughter your home" I heard a voice say sadly I looked over.

"Yes...I am"

* * *

This was made when I felt sad and just wanted it all to end...Song used is Its all over by Three Days Grace


End file.
